


Семь видов любви

by MikkyMi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: На протяжении веков люди пытались понять: что же представляет собой любовь? Древнегреческие философы, пытавшиеся разгадать эту загадку, разделили любовь на семь видов. Какую же тайну скрывает каждый из них?





	1. Агапэ

_Агапэ — это жертвенная, бескорыстная любовь. Данная любовь сочетает в себе милосердие, нежность, надёжность, преданность и страсть. Это редкий вид любви, когда оба партнёра вместе преодолевают эгоизм, становятся альтруистами. В отношениях этого типа больше духовности, чем физической близости. Они построены на бескорыстной самоотдаче. Партнёры поддерживают, заботятся, уважают друг друга, верны и преданны любви. Агапэ полна жертвенности и самоотречения, построена на снисхождении и прощении. Это любовь не ради себя, а ради другого._

***

В камине украдкой потрескивали поленья, разнося своё тепло по просторному помещению с высокими потолками. Стены были украшены множеством картин разных эпох и авторов, вперемешку с сервантами, что отличались искусной и мастерской вырезкой по дереву. А атласные занавески и шёлковые ковры лишь дополняли образ классической и сдержанной гостиной. Изысканный интерьер придавал особняку Сакамаки ещё больше загадочности и утончённости, несмотря на то, что ему уже не одно столетие. 

На небольшой и удобной софе, что расположилась неподалёку от камина, прикрывшись пледом, пристроилась девушка. За окном лил дождь и завывал ветер, поэтому Юи думала, что сможет согреться у огня и отвлечься от угнетающих мыслей, вызванных такой ужасной погодой. Но она сама не заметила, как уснула, прижав к себе коленки и сильнее укутавшись в мягкую и тёплую ткань. Книга, за чтением которой она и уснула, выпала из её рук и упала на ковёр, тихо закрывшись.

Тишина заполнила помещение, но вскоре прервалась равномерными и неторопливыми шагами, эхо от которых разнеслось вдоль продолговатого коридора. Вскоре они переместились на лестницу, по которой спускался темноволосый юноша, на ходу протирающий свои очки платком. Сегодня на вампира свалилось слишком много бумажной работы, и только сейчас у него выдалась свободная минутка, которую можно провести за чашкой ароматного и горячего чая. Но все эти приятные мысли стремительно улетучились, когда Рейджи обратил своё внимание на маленькую фигуру, что завернулась в кашемировую ткань и спала на маленьком диванчике, прямо посреди гостиной. Устало выдохнув, второй по старшинству Сакамаки спустился на первый этаж и, надев очки, неторопливым шагом направился в сторону софы, издали начиная отчитывать нарушительницу.

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе не спать в гостиной? — но этот вопрос так и повис в воздухе, поскольку Комори даже не шелохнулась, продолжая тихонько посапывать. Вампир подошёл почти вплотную к ней, привычным жестом поправив очки на переносице, при этом оглядывая жертвенную невесту. Единственное, что не было скрыто за пушистым пледом, было её немого кукольное лицо, с аристократично бледной кожей, мягкими чертами, слегка приоткрытым ртом и подрагивающими во сне пушистыми ресницами. Рейджи не сильно интересовало то, что ей могло сниться в данный момент, но он считал верхом невоспитанности спать в общей комнате, учитывая тот факт, что Юи отведена её личная спальня. 

Только сейчас он заметил книгу, что лежала у самых его ног. Потёртая временем обложка и немного потрескавшийся корешок выдавали в ней то, что она была взята из библиотеки их особняка, в которой были собраны книги самых разнообразных жанров со всего света. Такого небрежного отношения к книгам Сакамаки не терпел ещё больше, поэтому нехотя поднял предмет. Он мысленно выдвинул предположение, что это мог оказаться очередной роман, коими в прошлые века зачитывались девушки из богатых семей, но стоит заметить, что спустя столько лет ничего не изменилось, нынешним девушкам тоже свойственна всё та же романтичность и сентиментальность.

Но каково было его удивление, когда это оказалась энциклопедия по этикету. Рейджи, несмотря на то, что прочитал уже все книги в этом доме, из некоего любопытства начал листать слегка пожелтевшие страницы, беглым взглядом скользя по строчкам.

— Писать прямо в книге, что за варварство, — в привычной манере чтения нотаций протянул вампир, оглядывая поля книги, где аккуратным, девичьим почерком, были оставлены какие-то заметки. Некоторые строчки были подчёркнуты, а внизу страниц периодически всплывали сноски, что буквально цитировали его слова, которые он произносил при каждом их занятии. Сакамаки был приятно удивлён, что их уроки по этикету не проходили даром, пусть девчонка и полная бездарность, но всё в её действиях выдавало старание и целеустремлённость.

До идеала ей ещё далеко и вряд ли Юи когда-то его достигнет. Жизнь людей слишком коротка и мимолётна, её не хватит даже на то, чтобы осознать весь смысл, насладиться каждым моментом и впитать в себя достаточно мудрости. А жизнь бессмертных наоборот наполнена скукой и рутиной, что повторялись изо дня в день, превращая их вечную жизнь в фестиваль тоски и одиночества. Рейджи привык жить по правилам, иначе в чём прелесть жизни, если она сумбурна и непостоянна? Но с появлением Комори, его манерные привычки начали сходить на нет, годами выработанная система одна за другой давала брешь, приводя его мысли в полный хаос. Однако, в последнее время он начал осознавать, что ничего ужасного так и не случилось, несмотря на то, сколько раз он уже нарушил правила. 

Юи, сама того не осознавая, изменила его, но в то же время и сама попала под влияние вампира. Так непривычно зависеть от кого-то и менять свои взгляды, становясь… человечнее? Это слово Сакамаки чертовски не любил, презирал, испытывая отвращение ко всей слабой людской расе. Но только Комори была для него кое-чем особенным, помимо того, что представляла собой источник потрясающей на вкус крови. 

Неожиданно для себя, Рейджи усмехнулся и, прикрыв глаза, захлопнул книгу и лёгким жестом отправил её в объятья пламени, что разгоралось в камине. Страницы, что хранили в себе историю и мудрость, вложенную автором, постепенно обугливались по краям, превращаясь в пепел. Зачем Юи изучать что-то по книжке, когда он вполне сможет научить её сам? Пусть на это вампир и потратит своё драгоценное время, но зато точно будет уверен в конечном результате.

Взгляд малиновых глаз скользнул на настенные часы. То время, что Сакамаки отвёл на чаепитие, неумолимо подходило к концу, говоря о том, что ему вновь нужно вернуться за работу. Но не мог же он оставить жертвенную невесту здесь, всё-таки софа не самое комфортное место для сновидений. Решив уделить Комори ещё немного своего свободного времени и оказать ей такую услугу, Рейджи бережно взял её на руки, делаю всё плавно, стараясь не разбудить. И, развернувшись, пошёл обратно в сторону лестницы, чтобы донести Юи до её спальни. 

Она была лёгкой, словно пушинка, и сжимала в своей руке плед, не желая с ним расставаться, будто он способен защитить её от всего на свете. Но, оказавшись на чужих руках, Комори умиротворённо улыбнулась, поскольку монстр, преследовавший её во сне, наконец исчез. Даже забавно, что рядом с вампиром, существом тьмы, ей намного спокойнее и безопаснее, чем с кем-либо. Не нужно бояться того, чего не знаешь, достаточно проявить смелость и сделать шаг навстречу неизвестному. Всем своим ранимым, девичьем сердечком она чувствовала, что может стать хоть немного лучше и приблизиться к тому идеалу, которого ждёт от неё Рейджи. И сделает она это не ради себя, а ради него. Лишь для того, чтобы доказать свою бескорыстную и беззаветную преданность.


	2. Мания

_Мания — это безумная любовь, любовь-одержимость, которую считали и считают наказанием. Её вечные «спутники»: ревность, тревога, неуверенность в себе. Она заставляет страдать влюблённого человека и она же несёт страдания и объекту страсти влюблённого. Любящий стремится всё время быть рядом с возлюбленным, пытается контролировать его, испытывает безумную страсть, он полностью зависим от объекта обожания. Любовники, одержимые манией, всегда колеблются между «адом и раем», между ангелами и бесами, между восторгом и отчаянием. Такая любовь берёт человека в плен, всецело подчиняя его себе._

***

Множество подземных коридоров переплетались друг с другом, словно создавая лабиринт, из которого никогда нельзя будет выбраться наружу. Одинокие светильники, со свечей которых медленно стекал подтаявший воск, развешаны вдоль стен и едва ли освещали дорогу. Зоркие глаза летучих мышей, выглядывающих из темноты, буквально следили за каждым шагом, что с такой неуверенностью делала девушка. Юи не впервой петлять по этим коридорам, ведь множество историй, в которые она постоянно влипала, были связаны именно с подземными этажами поместья Сакамаки. Она дрожала, постоянно оглядывалась и пугливыми глазами скользила вдоль стен, чтобы найти пометки, что она оставляла сама себе. Братьям казалось забавной идея оставлять жертвенную невесту тут одну и скрываться в неизвестном направлении, заставляя бедняжку плутать по этому лабиринту в одиночестве. В последний раз она оказалась умнее, нарисовав крохотные символы, что могли помочь ей выбраться самостоятельно. Но внезапно, знакомый голос донёсся словно из неоткуда, эхом отдаваясь в этих каменных стенах и доходя до слуха Комори, заставив её застыть на месте. 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

В этих словах она сразу же узнала строчку народной английской баллады, что так нравилось исполнять среднему из тройняшек. Когда она услышала её в первый раз, то восхитилась этим прекрасным звучанием, невольно запоминая слова песни и порой тихонько напевая её себе под нос. Но чем дольше жертвенная невеста находилась в этом особняке, тем больше она начинала её ненавидеть, она звучала в самых страшных её кошмарах, заставляя просыпаться со слезами на глазах. Сейчас она замерла, дрожь охватила её тело, лишая его какого-либо движения. Глаза наполнились влагой, но она вспомнила правило, что установил между ними Канато. Если она не найдёт его до того момента, как кончится куплет, то последует наказание, о котором Юи даже не хотелось думать. Страх взял над ней верх и она сорвалась на бег, стараясь найти источник звука как можно быстрее. Несложно было догадаться, откуда он исходит, но ни один символ так и не помог ей найти заветную комнату, оставалось надеяться на удачу и на то, что она успеет вовремя.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

Где-то шумела вода, что медленно текла по подземному каналу. Приоткрытая дверь камеры пыток, из которой словно веяло мёртвым холодом, а ледяная сталь орудий переливалась в свете тусклых свечей. Одинокие и разбросанные по земле кости, без лишних слов рассказывали участь их владельцев, которая постигла их в стенах этого ужасающего места. Но Комори не могла ни на что отвлекаться, ей нужно было бежать и сделать всё, чтобы не быть наказанной. 

_Remember me to one who lives there_

Один коридор сменял другой, множество похожих дверей повторялись настолько часто, что Юи начало казаться, что она бегает кругами. Её маленькая тень мелькала вдоль стен, тут же скрываясь из виду за очередным поворотом. И вот она, заветная дверь, что притаилась в темноте. Девушка из последних сил подбежала к ней и толкнула массивную дверь, что никак не хотела поддаваться. Наконец она отварилась и, войдя в помещение через небольшую щель, жертвенная невеста прошла лишь пару шагов и тут же упала на колени, стараясь отдышаться. Волосы растрепались, неаккуратными прядями спадая на лицо, грудную клетку разрывало от нехватки воздуха, а перед глазами всё было словно в тумане. 

_He once was a true love of mine_

Последняя строчка куплета раздалась совсем рядом с ней, заставляя бедняжку облегчённо выдохнуть и немного боязно поднять голову. Глаза цвета аметиста смотрели на неё с насмешкой и надменностью, но в то же время с неприкрытым детским восторгом. Бледные губы изогнулись в улыбке, а неизменный Тедди был сильнее прижат к телу вампира.

— Я знал, что ты успеешь. Пойдём, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — гордо объявил он и, развернувшись, пошагал вглубь зала. Из-за всей этой беготни Юи и забыла, что Канато позвал её сюда с особой целью, правда не уточнил какой. Она не любила находиться в подземелье, к тому же выглядело это всё уж слишком подозрительно, но, без возможности отказать, она сама себе подписала приговор.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, — фраза, произнесённая в более требовательной форме, заставила Комори опомниться и, поднявшись с пола, последовать за вампиром. Мастерская кукол была одним из самых загадочных мест, что когда-либо видела жертвенная невеста. Проходя по залу, который был заставлен множеством восковых фигур, её охватывала лёгкая паника, ведь половина из них представляли собой прошлых жертвенных невест, что были искусно переделаны в куклы. Но даже простым беглым взглядом девушка могла отличить искусственные стеклянные глаза от некогда живых, что словно прожигали в ней дыру. Они смотрели с завистью и презрением от того, что она ещё жива, что могла вдыхать свежий воздух полной грудью, а не стоять в этом пыльном подвале на протяжении веков, наблюдая то, как одна невеста сменяет другую.

Комори боялась стать одной из них, боялась, что в один момент её жизнь прервётся… она боялась смерти. Но всячески пыталась смириться с этим чувством, ведь в этом особняке смерть могла поджидать на каждом углу. Поток её мыслей был прерван, когда вампир остановился около очередной двери и отошёл в сторону, пропуская Юи вперёд. Загадочная улыбка на его губах ещё сильнее заставляла её нервничать, но, кивнув в знак признательности, она толкнула дверь и прошла в комнатку.

В небольшом помещении было множество тканей для вышивки, самых разнообразных цветов и материалов, а посреди комнаты стоял манекен, на котором красовалось платье. Тёмно-васильковый оттенок придавал ему сказочности и насыщенности, а уходящий в пол подол навивал лёгкость и воздушность этого образа. Низ пышной юбки был украшен множеством лент и бантов, в то время как корсет приковывал взгляд своими причудливыми узорами из переливающихся на свету камней.

— Я сделал его специально для тебя. Это была очень долгая и кропотливая работа, верно, Тедди? — Канато тихо рассмеялся, обращаясь к своему медведю, в то время как Юи, словно заворожённая, оглядывала каждую деталь образа. — Не хочешь примерить?

— Н-ну… я… — замялась Комори. Никто из братьев ещё никогда не делал ей подарков, тем более таких роскошных. Задней мыслью она понимала, что в итоге всё равно расплатится за это своей кровью, но её воспитание не позволяло принять этот подарок. — Я не думаю, что заслужила его.

— Раздевайся, — либо вампир пропустил её фразу мимо ушей, либо специально проигнорировал, не собираясь выслушивать то, как девица мямлит что-то себе под нос. Очередным отказом она могла его разозлить, а этого ей совершенно не хотелось. Тихонько сглотнув, она приспустила тёмные лямки своей розовой кофты и начала медленно её снимать. Под пристальным взглядом она стеснялась сильнее некуда, но лучше делать так, как хотел Сакамаки, в противном случае, с неё сорвут вещи силой и они превратятся в тряпки, непригодные для ношения. Вслед за розовой кофтой, на пол отправились и коричневые шорты, оставив прикрывать хрупкую фигуру девушки только лёгким комплектом нижнего белья нежно-персикового цвета. 

Холодный воздух заставил её бледную кожу покрыться мурашками, но Юи не думала двинуться с места, лишь слегка прикрывая руками грудь. Канато напевал что-то себе под нос и медленно ходил кругами вокруг своей жертвы, оглядывая её со всех сторон, словно видел впервые. Пару жалких секунд, грубый рывок и топик отправился на пол к прочей одежде, окончательно вгоняя девушку в краску, заставляя сильнее сцепить руки на груди.

— Вот теперь всё идеально. Смелее, Юи-сан, — неприкрытая издёвка в его голосе не вселяла в неё ни толику уверенности, но, преодолев себя, она двинулась в сторону платья. Атласная ткань внутренней отделки приятно ласкала кожу, а платье сидело на Комори идеально, повторяя все изгибы её немного тощего и угловатого, но не лишённого женственности, тела. У платья отсутствовали рукава, тем самым оголяя её хрупкие плечи и руки. Оно действительно было сшито на неё, от чего становилось ещё более неловко. Жертвенная невеста долго смотрела на себя в зеркало, не веря своим глазам, такое элегантное, красивое и утончённое. Но… зачем вампир сшил его для неё? В голове тут же возникли образы восковых фигур, платья которых имели некое сходство с этим. Внутри Юи всё похолодело… неужели он собирался…

— Тебе нравится? — теперь голос Канато прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Нервно забегав глазами по комнатке, девушка старалась подавить дрожь в голосе.

— О-очень, — однако, у неё не получилось. Она зажмурила глаза и опустила взгляд в пол, мысленно вспоминая все известные ей молитвы, начиная зачитывать их про себя.

— Тебе не нравится, да? — слова раздались совсем рядом с её ухом, а холодная рука, что легла на плечо, заставляла вздрогнуть сильнее. — Я ведь так старался.

Рука вампира бережно очертила линию плеч, постепенно переходя к шее. Немного отодвинув в сторону волосы, Сакамаки резко остановился, при этом шумно вдохнув. Только сейчас Юи вспомнила, что на её шее красовался след от чужого укуса, который ещё не успел зарасти. Тишина напрягала лишь сильнее, девушка решилась приподнять голову и повернуться в сторону собеседника.

— Канато-кун, — но это последнее, что она успела сказать, прежде чем её грубо прижали спиной к стене, а ледяная и сильная хватка сомкнулась на шее, начав медленно душить.

— От тебя пахнет другим… почему… почему от тебя пахнет другим?! — голос вампира сорвался на крик, а глаза наполнились безумием.

Это именно то, чего она так боялась. У Юи было желание сопротивляться, но разве она могла что-то противопоставить такой силе? Единственное, что она могла, так это схватить своими руками его руку и попытаться как-то ослабить напор, но жаль, что это совершенно не удавалось.

— Как ты могла… я ведь думал, что мы всегда будем вместе… только ты и я… — его слова затихали с каждой фразой, а вскоре комната наполнилась его безумным смехом. — А знаешь, так даже лучше. Я сделаю тебя самой прекрасной из всех моих кукол. И ведь тогда… ты никогда не оставишь меня одного, правда?

Слёзы бессилия и страха стекали по её щекам, руки постепенно слабели, а взгляд гранатовых глаз встретился с зеркалом напротив. Аккуратная юбка платья слегка помялась, а в ходе её борьбы за жизнь, пару декоративных украшений отлетело от корсета. Разум постепенно затуманивался, а мысли покидали голову, оставляя после себя лишь всепоглощающую темноту. Юи умиротворённо закрыла глаза, услышав последние слова в своей короткой, жалкой и такой бесполезно прожитой жизни.

_— Спи, моя принцесса._


	3. Людус

_Людус — это любовь-спорт, любовь-состязание, игра в своё удовольствие. Данная любовь основана на половом влечении и направленна исключительно на получение удовольствий, в таких отношениях человек настроен больше получать, чем что-то давать своему партнёру. В людусе нет ни глубины чувств, ни настоящей преданности, ни тревоги за себя и любимого человека. Человек, "играющий" в любовь, живёт мгновением. У него нет ревности, нет собственнического отношения к возлюбленному, он не распахивает перед ним душу и не ждёт от него того же. Для них прежде всего важна их собственная независимость. У такого человека лёгкое отношение к телесным радостям: они для него не высшая цель, а часть игры, он не вкладывает в них душу. Его больше влечёт удовольствие от игры, чем её результаты. Самая поверхностная и низменная любовь._

***

Стрелки часов неумолимо приближались к концу учебного дня, хотя в подобном заведении будет точнее сказать ночи. Ученики один за другим покидали здание школы, погружая множество коридоров и кабинетов в полную тишину. Её прервал тихий скрип двери, а затем и лёгкие, неторопливые шаги. Сегодня Юи была в приподнятом настроении и всё благодаря неплохим оценкам, полученным за проверочные работы. Поначалу она боялась, что не сможет нагнать здешнюю программу и её средний балл будет падать всё ниже и ниже, но она трудилась на протяжении долгого времени и смогла выбиться в ряды хорошисток. И сейчас, покинув библиотеку, в которой она отзанималась лишний час, девушка шла по направлению выхода из школы, чтобы вернуться в особняк. 

Очередной поворот и вновь пустой коридор, но внезапно до Комори донёсся странный звук, который привлёк её внимание. Доносился он из кабинета неподалёку, дверь которого была слегка приоткрыта. Остатки её воспитания упорно говорили идти дальше, а девичье любопытство так и подговаривало узнать, что же творилось за этой дверью. Девушка сделала ещё пару шагов, после чего остановилась и, не удержавшись, бесшумно подошла к двери и заглянула в щёлку, что скрывала от неё происходящее. То, что она увидела, не повергло её в шок, но неприкрытое удивление промелькнуло на её лице.

Её вампир-покровитель в очередной раз ублажал какую-то девицу, прямо на учительском столе. Неизвестная извивалась в его руках, поддавалась навстречу ласкам и стонала своим звонким голосом, изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживаться, чтобы никто не сбежался сюда на звук. Жертвенная невеста уже давно привыкла к тому, что являлась не единственной игрушкой Райто, поэтому не переживала, не волновалась и не ревновала. Его ведь не волновали чувства Юи, тогда зачем же ей лишний раз раскрывать перед ним душу? Всё равно никто не будет способен понять её достаточно хорошо.

Её любопытство было удовлетворено, но почему-то Комори не смогла молча уйти, ведь страх быть замеченной так и не заиграл где-то внутри. Гранатовые глаза буквально прожигали взглядом тело неизвестной девушки: длинные стройные ноги, упругие ягодицы, тонкая талия и округлая грудь. В принципе, ничего удивительного, вампир всегда выбирал себе игрушек покрасивее, никому ведь не хотелось придаваться плотским утехам с невзрачными серыми мышками. Однако, небольшой укол зависти кольнул сердце жертвенной невесты, едва ли её тело могло похвастаться хоть чем-то подобным, где-то в глубине души ей тоже хотелось быть желанной и ловить на себе восхищённые взгляды. Но стоило смириться с тем, что она самая обычная и ничем не примечательная школьница. Единственная её ценность — это кровь, но вряд ли кто-то, помимо братьев, будет способен осознать этот факт. 

И как бы Юи не отрицала подобное, но ей нравилось наблюдать за этой картиной. Хотелось быть на месте этой счастливицы, чтобы умелые руки Райто так же изящно скользили по её нежной коже, а губы смыкались на тонкой шее, вырывая из тела всё больше сладостных стонов. Девушка сама не заметила, как непристойные мысли заняли всю её голову, в то время, как она неотрывно наблюдала за происходящим в кабинете. Низ живота начало неприятно тяготить, а дрожащая рука сама потянулась к низу юбки, но Комори вовремя успела себя остановить. Рукоблудие — это грех, тем более в таком месте, тем более в такой момент. Её щёки залились румянцем, а школьная сумка была сильнее прижата к хрупкому телу, но, из-за невнимательности её хозяйки, выскользнула из рук и упала на пол. Юи успела поднять её и отскочить от двери раньше, чем парочка повернулась в сторону двери. Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди от волнения и девушка не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как поскорее убежать отсюда.

Вскоре ворота школы остались позади, но она не сбавляла темп, словно бежала не от кого-то конкретного, а от самой себя и от своих омерзительных желаний. Город не спал и в ночное время, но улицы всё равно пустовали, позволяя старшекласснице без лишних проблем бежать куда глаза глядят. Но вскоре остановившись, девушка начала жадно хватать губами воздух, чтобы восстановить дыхание после долгого бега. Немного прохладный ветерок бодрил и помогал очистить голову от множества мыслей, что роились там. Выпрямившись и мельком оглянувшись, понимая, что на этой улочке она совершенно одна, Юи продолжила путь до особняка и решила срезать дорогу, чтобы не плутать не пойми где посреди ночи.

Она шла не спеша и с поникшей головой, когда кто-то внезапно закрыл ей рот рукой и затащил в подворотню неподалёку. Девушка начала сопротивляться, но силы этих двоих были совершенно неравны, она моментально начала перебирать в голове всевозможные варианты того, какие цели могли быть у этого неизвестного, но когда её прижали к стене, а изумрудные глаза мелькнули в темноте, то она немного успокоилась. Но вспомнив недавние события, Комори покраснела и отвела взгляд в сторону, нервно теребя ручку сумки, которая тут же была выбита из рук и грубо откинута в сторону. 

— Думала, что останешься незамеченной, сучка? — в своей привычной игривой манере поинтересовался вампир, ставя руки по обе стороны от девушки, чтобы та не убежала, хотя вряд ли теперь у неё хватит смелости на это.

— П-прости, я просто… шла мимо… и…

— И…? — приторный шёпот раздался над самым её ухом, заставляя Юи сильнее вжаться в холодную стену позади неё. Бежать ей всё равно больше некуда.

— Я не хотела, извини! — выпалила она, всё-таки набравшись смелости, чтобы посмотреть на Райто. К сожалению, в переулке было темно, а тусклый свет фонаря едва ли доходил сюда, поэтому она не могла в деталях рассмотреть его лицо. Лишь зелёные глаза светились в темноте, а хитрая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда, одна за другой, расстёгивались пуговицы на её блузке, а школьный пиджак был отодвинут чуть в сторону.

— Я планировал развлечься сегодня с другой, но сладкий запах сучки… так сильно окутывал меня, что только одна мысль об этом… — с небольшим придыханием произносил каждое слово Сакамаки. Краем глаза успев заметить белоснежные клыки, мелькнувшие в темноте, Комори боязливо сжалась, когда они погрузились в её тело. Резкая боль окутала её сознание, а уже привычная слабость заставила её схватиться за небольшой выступ в стене, чтобы не свалиться на холодную землю. И даже сейчас она не могла сказать, что ей это неприятно. Только Райто мог укусить её так, чтобы она ощутила одновременно и боль и наслаждение, что стремительно затуманивали её разум, заставляя теплоту жгучей пеленой распространиться по телу. 

Силы покидали Юи, но ей хотелось ещё. Хотелось испытать больше этой запретной боли, которая так пленила и очаровывала её всей своей жестокостью. Но как назло вампир отстранился от её шеи и принялся слизывать выступающие алые капли. Девушка находилась в своей личной небольшой прострации, пытаясь осознать происходящее, когда её юбку задрали вверх, а ловкие и длинные пальцы скользнули в её слегка намокшее нижнее бельё. Она успела надрывисто пикнуть и упереться руками в грудь вампира, когда один палец грубо вошёл в неё. 

— А сучка оказывается такая извращенка. Возбудилась лишь из-за одного укуса или же… из-за того, что подглядывала? — тихий и игривый смешок Райто эхом отдавался в её голове, но с губ Комори сорвался хриплый стон, когда к первому пальцу присоединился второй. — Признайся же, что тебе понравилось.

— Д-да, — ещё более робко, чем прежде, произнесла Юи, утыкаясь лицом в плечо вампира. Лишь бы он не видел её слезящиеся глаза, которые полностью выдавали все её желания, что так давно копились внутри. Но Райто, словно читая её мысли, отстранил жертвенную невесту от себя и накрыл её губы нежным поцелуем, в один миг переплетая их языки. Девушка стонала сквозь поцелуй, ощущая, как двигались пальцы внутри неё, то грубо и стремительно врывались в её тело, а через секунду уже мучительно медленно её дразнили.

Ещё совсем недавно, даже в самых страшных снах, она не могла представить себе такой ситуации. Что её, как последнюю потасканную девицу, будут буквально трахать пальцами в какой-то грязной подворотне, а она ещё и будет получать удовольствие от этого. Если бы об этом узнал отец, то с позором бы выставил её за дверь церкви, при этом отрекаясь от собственной дочери, а ей и смелости бы не хватило вновь переступить порог этого святого места. Раньше, каждый её день начинался с молитвы, это придавало ей сил и укрепляло её веру в Бога, а теперь Юи частенько ловила себя на мысли, что начинает забывать слова из некогда любимых церковных песен. Теперь все её мысли заняты совершенно другими вещами… вульгарными, непристойными. Неужели она всегда была такой? А за своей слепой верой прятала в себе распутницу, что так мирно дремала в ней всё это время? С такими мыслями она теперь ложилась спать и просыпалась с утра, проходя мимо лежащего на тумбочке крестика, с которым она прежде никогда не расставалась. Вся её прежняя жизнь осталась позади, теперь она такая, какая есть, и это… _её личный грех._

— Как жаль, что я не расслышал. Может… сучка повторит? — шептал вампир в самые губы своей пойманной жертвы, лишь на несколько секунд разрывая поцелуй, позволяя ей вдохнуть побольше воздуха. 

— М-мне понравилось… подглядывать, — с неожиданной для себя уверенностью произнесла Комори, простонав ещё громче, когда губы вампира перешли на её шею, один за другим оставляя поцелуи и лёгкие укусы. 

— Забавно, но я тебя не виню. Я бы тоже хотел посмотреть на то, как кто-то посторонний будет шалить с сучкой. Это ведь так… возбуждает… — и вновь его тихий смех, но Юи плохо разбирала чужие слова, поскольку полностью отдалась ощущениям. Пальцы внутри неё двигались с безумной скоростью, заставляя её вилять бёдрами, а когда очередной укус разнёс боль по телу, она вмиг достигла пика наслаждения. Хриплый стон так и застрял где-то внутри, а жертвенная невеста уткнулась в грудь вампира и обмякла в его руках. Кровь всё также покидала её тело, но Комори было всё равно, она просто пыталась осознать, насколько низко она пала… в очередной раз.

Пришла она в себя лишь тогда, когда Райто поднёс руку ко рту и прямо на чужих глазах провёл по ней языком, хищно облизнувшись. Юи уже плохо себя контролировала, особенно в тот момент, когда сама приблизилась к его руке и своим шустрым язычком точно так же слизнула прозрачную жидкость, «пробуя» себя на вкус. Ни раз она задавалась одним вопросом. Почему она выбрала именно его? Почему именно Райто? Словно он был единственным, кто понимал её истинную натуру и был готов удовлетворить любой её непристойный каприз, который она никогда бы не смогла произнести вслух. Он читал её мысли, видел её насквозь и изучил каждый сантиметр её тела, прекрасно зная, в каких местах она крайне чувствительна.

Комори его не любила, едва ли симпатизировала, но она любила интимную связь с этим вампиром и те ощущения, которыми он её одаривал каждый раз. И её сердце немного грела та мысль, что у них это взаимно. Они заинтересованы друг в друге исключительно как партнёры и не более того, их это устраивало. Зачем думать о будущем, когда они живут здесь и сейчас? Не важно, что будет потом, главное, что в данный момент они вместе. И с ним она будет готова падать куда угодно. Даже в самую кромешную тьму Ада.


	4. Прагма

_Прагма — это рациональная, рассудочная любовь или любовь по «расчёту». Такая любовь возникает не от сердца, а от ума, она рождается не от чувств, а от осознанно принятого решения любить конкретно человека. Прагматик подбирает партнёра, исходя из хорошо продуманных требований к нему. Когда подходящий кандидат, наконец, найден и достигнуто взаимопонимание, любовь развивается в более сильное и глубокое чувство. Такая любовь может казаться скучной и бездушной, но это не так. В ней есть место дружбе, взаимопониманию и привязанности, а страсть может вспыхнуть позже. Здесь рядом с влечением, эмоцией, страстью, всегда стоит верный страж — сознание. Настоящий прагматик не полюбит того, кто недостоин любви._

***

Падающие капли воды, что разбивались об пол, изредка прерывали тишину в этом помещении. В темнице царствовал привычный полумрак, лишь редкие настенные канделябры освещали узкие коридоры, что аккуратно выложены камнями. В одной из клеток, прямо на холодном полу, устроилась девушка, закутанная в потёртую ткань. Юи тихонько подрагивала, сильнее прижимая её к себе и пустым взглядом смотря себе под ноги. Сколько она уже тут? Комори давно перестала считать дни, недели, месяца, ведь надежда, что она отсюда выберется и обретёт свободу, с каждым днём угасала всё сильнее. С её запястий свисали небольшие кандалы на тоненькой цепочке, они держались почти свободно, едва ли сковывали движения, но мысль, что морально они сдерживали её намного сильнее, чем физически, не давали ей покоя. Она всё равно никуда не сбежит, не сможет и… не хочет, ей не нравится тут быть, но ради вампира, которого она сама выбрала, она останется здесь. 

Слабость постепенно её одолевала и, приобняв свои колени, Юи засыпала, проваливаясь в темноту. Заснуть в этом месте для неё совсем не проблема, настолько здесь тихо и умиротворённо, даже крысы тут не бегали, и нет ни единого окна, которое бы сообщало ей время суток или погоду, скрывающуюся за этими каменными стенами. Пару раз в день сюда приходила прислуга и приносила ей еду, которую она неохотно ела, поскольку ждала только его одного. Ждала, когда он придёт к ней сюда, когда посмотрит на неё, когда выпьет её крови… только это ещё поддерживало в ней желание жить.

Сны уже давно ей не снятся, но спала она крепко, настолько крепко, что не слышала, как дверь темницы медленно открылась, а затем громко захлопнулась. Размеренные шаги вниз по лестнице, вдоль коридора и вальяжной походкой вампир приблизился к нужной ему клетке, почти бесшумно проходя внутрь. Комори всё также тихо посапывала во сне и лишь тогда, когда гость присел рядом с ней и провёл рукой по её волосам, она медленно открыла глаза и приподняла голову, чтобы оглядеться.

— Ты слишком мало ешь, — безучастным голосом констатировал факт Кино, оглядывая недоеденную порцию завтрака. — Ты должна восстанавливать кровь, чтобы давать её мне. 

В уже более приказном тоне произнёс он. Кормить её сам он естественно не собирался, пусть занимается этим, когда он уйдёт, а сейчас его интересовала одна конкретная вещь. На всё это Юи кротко кивнула, сказать что-то она не решалась и из последних сил отодвинула на бок волосы, оголяя перед вампиром свою искусанную шею. На это он лишь усмехнулся и притянул девушку ближе к себе, оттягивая край её кофты вниз, и, вопреки её ожиданиям, укусил её в плечо. Острые клыки пронзили её нежную кожу, от чего Комори сдавленно промычала сквозь сжатые губы. Кино пил жадно, большими глотками, даже не думая останавливаться, пока не будет полностью удовлетворён. Она прикрывала глаза и задерживала дыхание, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы этот процесс казался ей менее болезненным, но с каждым шумным глотком его клыки пронзали тело всё сильнее и сильнее, заставляя бедняжку сжимать кулаки и закусывать губу. Вскоре он отстранился и рукой смахнул с губ остатки крови, смотря на Юи, что судорожно хватала губами воздух, и, за какие-то жалкие секунды, вампир оглядел её с ног до головы. Некогда симпатичное лицо совсем побледнело, осунулось, а глаза потеряли прежний блеск, одежда теперь висела на ней как безразмерный мешок, до того сильно она похудела.

— Жалкое зрелище, — высказал юноша свои мысли вслух. Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем так долго её тут держал, хотя причина была, и вполне очевидная, но сокрытая глубоко внутри его ледяного сердца.

Кровь этой девчонки была слишком сладка и вкусна, чтобы позволять кому-то ещё владеть ею и, следуя своему эгоистичному нраву, юный принц присвоил её себе. Но даже своему окружению он не мог доверять, ведь такая привлекательная кровь как магнит для вампиров, существо любого класса могло позариться на его добычу, отобрать человеческую девушку у него. Поэтому Кино решил запереть её в темнице, чтобы только он мог видеть её и только он мог пить её кровь, и любой слуга, который переступит дозволенную черту, немедленно будет казнён. 

Он был заинтересован в Комори исключительно как в пище высокого качества и не более того. А она, дурёха, влюбилась, поэтому сносно терпела все издевательства и унижения с его стороны. Надеялась, что рано или поздно Кино изменится, посмотрит на неё другими глазами и увидит в ней что-то помимо добычи. Однажды Юи набралась смелости, чтобы признаться ему в своих искренних чувствах, на что он рассмеялся ей в лицо, разбивая её хрупкое сердце на множество маленьких осколков. Но будучи заточённой в темнице, она не перестала надеяться и ждать, когда же всё изменится и когда он станет добрее к ней. 

Изредка принца окутывала тоска и жалость по отношению к человеческой девчонке, которая запуталась в себе и в своих чувствах. Порой он выпускал её наружу, баловал её дорогими подарками, одевал в роскошные платья и прогуливался вместе с ней по дворцовому саду, позволяя любоваться прекрасными цветами и растениями. Вампир не брезговал даже взять её за руку, но глаза Юи всё ещё были пусты, благодарность была не искренней, а улыбка слишком грустной. Иногда это раздражало его до такой степени, что он осмеливался дать ей пощёчину, обвиняя в неблагодарности и жадности, хоть и прекрасно видел, что причина совершенно в другом.

Чем дольше Юи сидела в этой темнице, тем стремительнее она увядала, а вместе с ней и вкус её крови. Раньше она была горячей, густой и до того пленительной, что невозможно было остановиться, а теперь Кино ощущал, как с каждым его визитом эта жидкость становилась всё более кислой и омерзительной. В первые дни её заточения она с улыбкой встречала вампира, с радостью предоставляя свою кровь. Она молчала, но её карминовые глаза искрились счастьем, счастьем от того, что он рядом с ней, что он касался её, говорил с ней. Сейчас же Комори словно безвольная кукла, делала лишь то, что от неё требуется и молча подчинялась каждой его прихоти.

Кино держал её взаперти, потому что она ему нужна, нужна её кровь. Это просто выгодно для него: иметь источник вкусной пищи под рукой и пользоваться им, когда ему захочется. Но её кровь портилась с каждым днём, однажды она станет непригодной для него. В конечном итоге он спустится сюда и найдёт бездыханное тело Юи, в этом он уверен. Она умрёт не от болезни или голода, а умрёт из-за разбитого сердца, осколки которого ей так и не удалось склеить. 

Юный принц и сам осознавал, что перед сном он частенько вспоминал её улыбку и голос, в тот период времени, когда она находилась рядом с ним постоянно. Тогда его раздражала жизнерадостность этой девчонки, а теперь она совсем не говорила и уж тем более не улыбалась. Сейчас он смотрел на то, как она дрожащей рукой оттягивала второй край кофты, предлагая ему выпить ещё. Комори не смотрела ему в глаза, боясь увидеть там ненависть и презрение к ней, ей не хотелось, чтобы её жалели.

Кино ведь мог прямо сейчас прервать её страдания. Кровь в этом теле не вкусна, а она сама больше его не привлекала… она стала бесполезной для него, очередной пустышкой. А если он выпустит её наружу, сможет ли он вернуть её в прежнее состояние? Сможет ли снова видеть улыбку, слышать смех? Юный принц не хотел признавать этого, но он привязался к этой жалкой смертной, к ней самой или к её крови, это не важно. Его жизнь вновь станет серой и скучной, если эта девчонка пропадёт. Но теперь она вряд ли станет прежней, а в таком случае он не желал её больше мучить.

Без особых усилий вампир порвал цепи и откинул кандалы в сторону, заставляя Юи зажмуриться и сильнее вжаться в холодную стенку, отвыкла она уже от резких движений и звуков. Она оказалась прижатой к полу, а в её ключицу вновь впились клыки, забирающие вместе с кровью и её желание жить. 

— Я подарю тебе лёгкую смерть …я не оставлю ни капли, — приглушённо произнёс он, впиваясь в податливое тело. Глаза Комори расширились и наполнились слезами, то ли от боли, то ли от счастья. Она не пыталась сопротивляться, лишь боязливо запустила пальцы в его тёмные пряди, хотя для принца этот жест так и остался непонятым. Жидкость лилась безостановочным потоком, обволакивая горло вампира своим кислым вкусом. Он пил много, совсем теряя меру, и лишь тогда, когда рука Юи перестала перебирать его волосы, он опомнился, перехватив её запястье прежде, чем оно упадёт на пол. Глаза пленницы были умиротворённо закрыты, лёгкая улыбка застыла на губах, но рука была тёплой. Она ещё жива, но на долго ли её хватит? Сможет ли он так легко лишить её жизни? А хочет ли он этого?

Кино отстранился и, поднявшись на ноги, покинул клетку, не закрывая за собой решётку. Он мельком глянул на Комори, которая всё так же неподвижно лежала на полу. Если она не готова бороться за жизнь и быть рядом с ним, если она готова сдаться, то он разрешает ей умереть. Но если её светлые мечты и надежды придавали ей сил и желание жить, то принц разрешит этой смертной следовать за ним. Теперь всё зависело только от неё.

Непринуждённая улыбка скользнула на аристократичном лице принца, когда он оставлял дверь настежь открытой. Вкус её крови ещё чувствовался на губах, когда он покидал подвальное помещение с надеждой, что они ещё встретятся. Хищника нельзя приручить, но можно привязать к себе. Она ведь не посмеет оставить его одного, после того, как привязала его к своей крови и к самой себе? Принц не привык отдавать кому-то вещи, которые уже стали частью его жизни. Просто потому… что они дороги ему.


	5. Сторге

_Сторге — это любовь-нежность, любовь-дружба, любовь-привязанность. Любовь основывается на теплых дружески-партнерских отношениях, такая любовь наполнена заботой, уважением, нежностью, верностью и равноправием, хоть в ней и ощущается нехватка страсти. По сравнению с отношением холодного мира, этот тип любви даёт чувство эмоционального убежища, постоянства и надежности. Это само доверие, это терпеливое чувство, предполагающее умение ждать и прощать. Партнёр уверен в том, что всегда найдет в любимом понимание и поддержку. Возникает она постепенно — не как удар стрелы, а как медленно расцветающий цветок._

***

Лунный свет мягко обволакивал гладь озера, придавая ему загадочный и в какой-то степени волшебный вид, а лес вокруг был окутан тишиной, что изредка прерывалась шелестом листвы, покачивающейся на ветру. Ночь наступила совсем недавно, но темнота уже настигла это место, не позволяя обычному человеку и шагу ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на очередной массивной ствол дерева или колючий кустарник, который способен оставлять на коже множество мелких и неприятных царапин. Юи это всё знала, но сейчас ей было всё равно, ведь единственным желанием было убежать как можно дальше. Бежать, не оглядываясь, хоть и знала, что за ней никто не гонится. Она вновь споткнулась и упала на землю, коленки давно разбиты в кровь, а свитер нежно-розового цвета был немного испачкан, в некоторых местах даже порван. Комори тихо простонала от неприятной, покалывающей боли и попыталась подняться на ноги. Но тут же оступилась и упала вперёд, но дерево, которое так кстати оказалось впереди, спасло её. Прижимаясь к холодному стволу, жертвенная невеста пыталась отдышаться, сбивчиво хватая губами воздух и царапая ладошки о грубую кору дерева. 

Бежать больше не было смысла, ведь теперь она одна, посреди тёмного леса и совершенно не знала, куда ей идти. На самом деле, больше всего ей хотелось потеряться здесь и больше никогда не возвращаться в этот особняк. Но некое чувство внутри не позволяло ей убежать насовсем, глубоко в душе она понимала, что всё равно вернётся туда и продолжит исполнять свой долг «закуски» для вампиров, ведь ни на что большее она не годилась. Пусть она уже давно приняла этот факт, но всё равно каждый раз неприятно кололо в груди, поэтому, стараясь игнорировать это, Комори закусила губу и продолжила идти вглубь леса. 

Каждый шаг отдавался неприятной болью во всём теле, но Юи не останавливалась, а лишь выставив руки немного вперёд, продолжала двигаться в неизвестном направлении. Сухие ветки хрустели под ногами, заставляя хрупкое тело девчушки дрожать ещё сильнее. Ей страшно, страшно от того, что в любой момент на неё мог выскочить дикий зверь, которому она не сможет ничего противопоставить. Но постепенно тьма перед её карминовыми глазами рассеивалась, мягкий лунный свет стал пробиваться сквозь верхушки деревьев, освещая Комори путь. Идя вперёд на этот свет, она медленно ускоряла шаг, пока не вышла на небольшую лесную полянку, залитую всё тем же тускловатым освещением, словно оно специально подзывало её сюда. 

Её взору открылся живописный пейзаж озера, от которого она на мгновение замерла, но позже двинулась вперёд. Жертвенной невесте доводилось быть здесь, ведь не в первый раз она умудрилась заблудиться в этом лесу, но всё равно продолжала поражаться красоте этого места. Она присела на краю озера и неуверенно опустила руки в воду, чтобы смыть с них грязь, и невольно улыбнулась, ведь вода оказалась на удивление тёплой, так и захотелось искупаться. Но пока оставив эту мысль, Юи продолжила вымывать грязь из царапин, при этом хмуря брови от неприятных покалываний. Поднявшись обратно на ноги, Комори ещё какое-то время смотрела на своё отражение в воде, но, наконец решившись, она выпрямилась и огляделась, чтобы точно убедиться, что рядом никого нет. Удостоверившись в этом, девушка взялась за края своего свитера и стала тянуть его вверх. Она не умела плавать, но ведь ничего плохого не случится, если она немного посидит на берегу или зайдёт в воду по пояс, верно? Она уже предвкушала, как вода коснётся её нежной кожи, позволяя хоть ненадолго забыть о некоторых вещах и особенно о том, что случилось совсем недавно и заставило её в спешке покинуть особняк и убежать в лес, сейчас хотелось просто расслабиться.

— Если начнёшь тонуть, то спасать тебя никто не будет, — чужой голос, что так внезапно донёсся до ушей Юи, заставил её вздрогнуть, буквально подскочить на месте и начать оглядываться по сторонам. Но, увидев неподалёку от себя знакомую фигуру, что вальяжно лежала на траве, она покраснела и поторопилась натянуть свитер обратно.

— П-простите, Шу-сан, я вас не заметила, — тут же пролепетала жертвенная невеста, виновато опустив глаза вниз, будто нашкодивший ребёнок, которого будут отчитывать. Но ответа не последовало и тишина воцарилась вокруг, заставляя девушку чувствовать себя ещё более неловко. Не придумав ничего лучше, она сделала пару неторопливых шагов в сторону вампира и, присев рядом с ним на корточки, чуть замялась, не решаясь начать диалог.

— Не пялься на меня, — усталый и в какой-то степени раздражённый голос старшего Сакамаки нарушил тишину. Юи в очередной раз хотела извиниться, но эти слова так и застряли где-то в горле. Она часто просила у всех прощения, только вот результата это никакого не приносило, поэтому пора бы уже вычеркнуть это из списка её привычек. 

— А почему вы здесь? — очередная фраза, оставшаяся без ответа. Вампир всё также лежал с закрытыми глазами и убранными за голову руками, не собираясь уделять собеседнице внимания. Комори затихла, ведь сама задумалась над этим вопросом. А почему она здесь? Потому что тройняшки в очередной раз довели её до слёз своими словесными издёвками? Потому что она не сдержалась и повысила на них голос? Потому что устала терпеть к себе такое отношение и чувствовать себя пустым место? Скорее всего… всё вместе. Всегда проще убежать от проблемы, чем её решать, именно этим правилом в последнее время часто руководствовалась дочь священника. 

Только её собственные размышления никак не помогли понять, что же здесь делает Шу. Должно быть пытался найти тихое и уединённое место для того, чтобы поспать, а своей болтовнёй Комори ему помешала. Ей стало неловко от того, что она в очередной раз кому-то доставляла неудобства. Она словно одна большая помеха и, от осознания этой мысли, на гранатовых глазах навернулись прозрачные слёзы. Тут же смахнув их, Юи поняла, что нужно вернуться в особняк, извиниться и получить заслуженное наказание, ведь что ещё ей оставалось? Но стоило ей начать подниматься на ноги, как чужая рука перехватила её тонкое запястье и дёрнула обратно на землю. Исцарапанные колени встретились с твёрдой землёй, заставляя бедняжку зажмурить глаза и тихонько проскулить от боли. 

— Шу-сан, вы чего… 

— Какая же ты растяпа, — эта насмешливая фраза заставила Юи удивлённо приоткрыть глаза и почти тут же встретиться с ярко-синими глазами напротив. Они будто светились в ночи, только направлены были не на неё, а на её ладошку, на которой ещё оставались царапины. Белоснежные клыки мелькнули в темноте, в опасной близости с её рукой, которую она не пыталась вырвать, заранее зная, что это бесполезно. Девушка знала, что сейчас будет, уже предвкушала эту боль, от чего вновь зажмурилась, пытаясь подавить дрожь во всём теле. Но вместо болезненного укуса, вампир лишь слизал выступившие из ранок капельки крови и отпустил запястье жертвенной невесты, которое она тут же прижала к себе. Дрожь и страх моментально прошли, а Комори растеряно приоткрыла глаза, переводя взгляд с руки на вампира и обратно. 

— Я слишком устал для того, чтобы тебя кусать, вот и всё, — нехотя пояснил свои действия Сакамаки, видя временное замешательство девушки. И решив, что такого объяснения хватит, улёгся обратно на траву, прикрывая глаза. Вроде бы от неё больше ничего не требовалось и она могла уйти, но теперь жертвенная невеста не уверена в этом. Когда она вернётся в особняк, то обязательно получит наказание, которое непременно будет болезненным, так зачем же намеренно на это соглашаться, если этот момент можно оттянуть? Теперь ей совсем не хотелось уходить, но также не хотелось навязывать себя Шу. Ей даже немного стыдно от того, что она ожидала чего-то болезненного, а вместо этого получила неожиданную снисходительность. И пусть это выглядело немного абсурдно, но Комори не могла оставить без внимания такие маленькие крупицы добра в её сторону, ведь за время, проведённое в этом особняке… она действительно начала такое ценить.

— Вам, наверное, неудобно спать на земле… можете лечь ко мне на колени, — после недолгих раздумий предложила Юи, произнеся фразу как можно тише, боясь разбудить вампира и потревожить его сон своим глупым и необдуманным предложением. Вновь тишина в ответ, вампир неторопливо приоткрыл один глаз, оглядывая жертвенную невесту с ног до головы, словно ища некий подвох в её словах. 

— Валяй, — на выдохе произнёс он, чуть приподнимаясь с земли, позволяя ей выполнить свою просьбу. Тут же опомнившись, Юи чуть подползла к Сакамаки, позволяя ему положить голову к ней на колени. На пару секунд она замерла и перестала дышать, ожидая чего угодно, но вместо этого услышала лишь тихое и умиротворённое сопение, которое не предвещало ничего плохого, а Комори тихо выдохнула, боясь лишний раз издавать посторонние звуки. 

Небольшой порыв ветра подул в их сторону, чуть растрепав светлые локоны жертвенной невесты и унося за собой все её переживания. Резко на душе стало как-то спокойно и умиротворённо, она никогда не думала, что именно такие эмоции будет испытывать, находясь в опасной близости рядом с вампиром. Но даже Юи должна была признать, что Шу отличался от своих братьев, хоть и для неё он до сих пор был загадкой, однако, рядом с ним она не чувствовала той накатывающейся паники и страха, который охватывал каждую клеточку её тела. Она его сторонилась, побаивалась, но в то же время чувствовала непреодолимое желание быть рядом, узнавать больше о нём. Натерпевшись в этом особняке уже многого, Комори, как маленький увядающий цветок, тянулась к чему-то светлому и безопасному, и только старший Сакамаки мог подарить ей это, должно быть сам того не ведая. Ему словно без разницы, рядом она или нет, а ей важно хоть ненадолго ощутить себя в неком подобии безопасности и спокойствия.

Она набралась смелости, чтобы начать аккуратно перебирать светлые пряди вампира, при этом делая всё медленно, стараясь его не разбудить. Пусть колени уже начали затекать, но Юи продолжала терпеть, ведь это самое малое, что она могла сделать в благодарность. Хотя казалось бы… за что благодарить? Девушка и сама не могла объединить все смешанные в голове мысли во что-то единое, но сердце настойчиво стояло на своём. Она готова просидеть так сколько угодно, любуясь этим прекрасным местом и вслушиваясь в эти чарующие звуки природы, которые сливались с музыкой, исходящей из наушников Шу. На лице Комори проскочила лёгкая улыбка, одинокая слезинка скатилась по щеке, а сердце больше не стучало как бешеное, норовя выскочить из груди. Просто ей сейчас так хорошо и легко, казалось, что в такой момент больше ничего не надо.

— Спасибо, — всё также кротко и тихо произнесла Юи. Спасибо за те чувства, которые она не испытывала уже очень давно.


	6. Эрос

_Эрос — это любовь-увлечение, любовь-страсть, любовь-зависимость. В ней большое значение имеет внешность и физическая привлекательность партнёра. Эрос не означает лишь собственные чувственные удовольствия, оно также содержит идею стремления соединиться с возлюбленным, желание обладать им. Эта любовь — нежная, сильная, прекрасная, и в то же время мучительная, потому что это всепоглощающее чувство. Появляется желание полностью обладать им. Такая любовь руководит сознанием, поэтому влюблённый «опьянен» любовью и нередко совершает безрассудные поступки ради неё. Эрос хочет обещать, что его отношение будет вечным, но сам по себе он не может сдержать этого обещания._

***

Юи всегда была отзывчивой и добродушной, ей сложно было отказать, если кому-то нужна была помощь или совет. Отец с детства приучивал её к этому, и в итоге самоотверженность стала неотъемлемой частью её характера, которую она даже не пыталась в себе подавить, хоть и с годами перестала её замечать. В Рётэй недавно начался новый семестр, уже второй для девушки в этой школе, и к этому времени она научилась ориентироваться в этих длинных коридорах и бесконечных кабинетах, поэтому в любой момент была готова помочь новеньким, которые перевелись сюда совсем недавно. И хоть Комори училась здесь уже продолжительное время, она всё равно чувствовала себя здесь как не в своей тарелке, ведь большинство местных студентов — дети богатых родителей, они воспитанные, образованные, иногда избалованные, но знали, что такое роскошная жизнь. А Юи была серой мышкой, которая всю жизнь жила скромно и сдержано, без изысков и пустой траты денег, на которые она покупала только самые необходимые вещи. 

Лишь благодаря семье Сакамаки она хоть как-то «приподнялась» в глазах других, но ведь это всё иллюзия, и она знала, что на самом деле скрывалось за всем этим. Карманные деньги — это всё ещё очень относительное для неё понятие, ибо все они в основном уходили на покупку новых вещей, ведь братья частенько рвали её одежду, или же пластырей, которыми она пыталась скрыть места укусов. Вся роскошь в её жизни начиналась и заканчивалась на стильно обставленной спальне и на приёмах пищи, что представляли собой дорогие и вычурные деликатесы. Ничто в её поведении не выдавало избалованности или испорченности, поэтому порой Юи не понимала, о чём говорят её одноклассники или в какие популярные местечки они собирались пойти на этот раз. Она никогда не заводила беседы первой, ведь помимо учёбы ей попросту не о чем разговаривать с остальными. Иногда ей даже становилось стыдно, ведь она не представляла собой ничего интересного, едва ли могла поддерживать беседы на умные или ещё какие-либо ныне популярные темы. Возможно, она уже смирилась с тем, что является исключительно сосудом с первоклассной кровью и саморазвиваться как личность ей совершенно ни к чему, всё равно этого никто не оценит, а того и гляди рассмеются в лицо. 

Одноклассницы её недолюбливали, ведь Комори не пользовалась косметикой и не могла похвастаться своими обширными знаниями про модные новинки бутиков, но основная причина была всё-таки в другом. Мужская половина их класса, да и курса в целом, явно симпатизировали Юи, по той простой причине, что в таком заведении сложно найти скромную, тихую и в то же время милую девушку. Комори всегда краснела и начинала запинаться, когда ей в очередной раз предлагали пообедать в столовой за одним столиком или сходить куда-нибудь прогуляться после уроков. Сначала ей казалось, что над ней хотят поиздеваться, но в любом случае она была вынуждена отказывать, ведь не имела право на собственное решение. Так же она боялась за чужие жизни, поскольку не знала, что могут сделать братья, если узнают, что она общалась с кем-то без их разрешения. Иногда это доводило её до слёз, ей так хотелось хоть на один день стать обычной школьницей, общаться, гулять, ходить куда-то с друзьями, но каждый раз она возвращалась в печальную реальность, где она сидела в кабинке школьного туалета и пыталась перестать плакать.

Все эти разговоры и блуждающие по классу сплетни не скрылись от внимания одного из тройняшек. Аято ревновал, сильно ревновал, ведь как смеет его собственность уделять кому-то внимание кроме него. Но то, что Комори каждый раз отказывала очередному воздыхателю, возносило его и так завышенное самомнение до небес, девчонка его боялась, поэтому слушалась и подчинялась, как это могло не радовать? Они учились в одном классе и каждый раз вампир буквально прожигал взглядом спину жертвенной невесты, когда ей подкладывали очередную любовную записку, и она, словно чувствуя это, торопливо её прятала, а позже возвращала автору. В такие моменты ухмылка не сходила с лица Сакамаки, ведь появлялся замечательный повод затащить девчёнку в комнату пыток и напугать её до такой степени, что простые укусы покажутся ей сносным и терпимым наказанием. И она терпела, признавала всю свою вину, которой на самом деле не было.

Сегодняшний день тоже не должен был стать исключением, Юи успела получить ещё одно любовное письмо, и, к её сожалению, Аято как раз проходил рядом. Он не мог спокойно на это смотреть, поэтому вырвал клочок розовой бумаги из рук девушки и порвал на её глазах, одним лишь взглядом говоря о том, что вечером её ждёт очередное наказание. Тогда вампир ушёл, буквально светясь аурой собственного злорадства, настолько ему нравилось разрушать и уничтожать чужие надежды и мечты. Но уже в конце дня, когда он бродил по коридорам в поисках Юи, он услышал её голос, который доносился из-за угла. Решив подслушать, Аято прислонился к стене и чуть выглянул, пытаясь глазами найти источник звука, но это оказалось не сложно, ведь в коридоре было только двое: новенький, которого недавно перевели в их класс, и эта дурёха, которая очень воодушевлённо о чём-то рассказывала. Ревность, вперемешку со злостью, начали закипать где-то внутри и, не став больше этого терпеть, Сакамаки вышел из-за угла. Взяв Комори за руку, при этом сильно сжав её запястье, он потянул её за собой, тут же преодолевая очередной поворот.

— Аято-кун, что ты делаешь? Мне больно, — начала лепетать жертвенная невеста, легонько морщась от неприятной боли в руке, но при этом она даже не пыталась её вырвать, ведь знала, что братьям лучше не перечить, а молча всё терпеть.

— Заткнись, — раздражённо прошипел в ответ вампир, сильнее дёрнув бедняжку за руку, тем самым заставляя её поторопиться, а не плестись где-то сзади, при этом виновато пялясь в пол. Он больше не мог терпеть, хотелось наказать её здесь и сейчас, проучить девчонку, которая не училась на своих ошибках, и заодно утолить голод, что так внезапно дал о себе знать. Свернув в узкий коридор и тут же поймав глазами кладовку, Аято затащил туда Комори, пихнув её к стене и закрыв за собой дверь. Жертвенная невеста неловко влетела в стену и ударилась плечом о рядом стоящую полку, с которой попадали на пол вещи, заставляя девушку боязливо зажмуриться и прикрыть голову руками. Сакамаки злился всё сильнее, ведь им попалась кладовка уборщицы, где всё пропиталось запахом химикатов, что при чутком чутье вампиров становилось пыткой. Прижав дрожащее тело Юи к стене, Аято принялся срывать с её школьной формы бант, расстёгивать пуговицы на пиджаке и белоснежной рубашке, заставляя Комори наконец открыть испуганные глаза. Она хотела бы что-то сказать, но не знала что, да и уместны ли какие-либо слова? 

Как только бледную шею девушки обдал прохладный ветерок, она моментально зажмурилась, ощутив на нежной коже остриё клыков, которые незамедлительно впились в её тело. Она лишь беззвучно выдохнула и тихо проскулила, ощущая то, как покалывающая волна боли разнеслась по телу. Вампир пил много и жадно, но этого ему было мало, его рука дёрнула края рубашки, заставляя и её, и пиджак разойтись в стороны, открыв вид на почти оголённое и худое тело жертвенной невесты. Но на этом он не остановился, следом сорвав и топик — последний элемент одежды, скрывающий её скромных размеров грудь. Щёки Юи налились румянцем и она попыталась прикрыться одной рукой, но Аято прижал её запястье к стене, начиная второй рукой откровенно лапать свою жертву. Его клыки вышли из её шеи и тут же впились в чуть выпирающую ключицу, тем самым сорвав болезненный вскрик с губ Комори.

Шумные и рваные глотки Сакамаки прерывались тихими всхлипами Юи, которая старалась подавить накатывающиеся слёзы, но всё было впустую. Единственное, что ей оставалось, так это сжать в кулаке ткань пиджака на спине Аято, молясь о том, чтобы он поскорее закончил. Но, вопреки всему, её тело начинало реагировать: под натиском руки вампира её соски предательски затвердели, а между ног становилось непривычно влажно. Одинокая слезинка всё-таки скатилась по её щеке, ей было стыдно, стыдно от ситуации, в которой она находилась, но в тоже время страшно, ведь дверь не заперта и кто угодно мог зайти в любой момент и увидеть её в таком виде. Комори начала непроизвольно извиваться в руках Сакамаки, словно пытаясь выбраться или получить большего, она уже сама запуталась в своих чувствах и ощущениях, что бешеным вихрем смешались где-то внутри.

Аято наслаждался вкусом этой крови, такой сладкой и манящей одним своим запахом, который полностью перебивал все эти чёртовы химикаты. Всё-таки повезло, что девчонка принадлежала именно ему и никому больше. Он больше не собирался ни с кем её делить, ни с братьями, ни с одноклассниками, которые, на свой страх и риск, положили глаз на его собственность. Он хотел наказать её сполна, чтобы больше не вздумала общаться с кем-либо посторонним без разрешения. Её всхлипы и тихие вздохи были музыкой для его ушей, он знал, как ей больно и неприятно, но Сакамаки наслаждался этим, однако, сейчас ему хотелось большего. Он вытащил клыки из ключицы, слизывая кровь с губ, и заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как из маленькой ранки сочилась капелька крови и медленно скатывалась вниз. Перехватив её языком, Аято впился клыками в грудь девушки, в ответ получая резкий болезненный стон.

Силы стремительно покидали её тело, наполняя его приятной усталостью. Рукой, которой она до этого сжимала пиджак, Юи прикрыла свой рот, подавляя тем самым исходящие звуки, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Хотелось оказаться где угодно, но не здесь, не испытывать этих мерзких ощущений и чувство собственного стыда. Теперь она точно будет думать дважды, прежде чем начинать с кем-то беседу, лишь бы не испытывать этого ещё раз. Комори невольно вздрогнула, когда холодная рука вампира легла ей на бедро и начала задирать её юбку. Неужели Аято мало того, чтобы просто её унизить? Он хотел окончательно её раздавить и втоптать в грязь? Именно такие мысли проносились в голове жертвенной невесте, а страх вновь заполонил всё её сознание. Она кое-как убрала от лица дрожащую руку и боязливо положила её на плечо Сакамаки, словно вкладывая всю свою мольбу в этот жест.

— П-пожалуйста, Аято-кун, не здесь… пожалуйста, — её подрагивающий голос выдавал все её эмоции в этот момент: страх, испуг и отчаяние. Это заставило вампира оторваться от груди жертвенной невесты и заглянуть в её карминовые глаза, которые наполнялись новыми и новыми слезами. На несколько секунд воцарилась полная тишина, после чего Сакамаки недовольно цокнул и, взявшись рукой за горло девушки и чуть на него надавив, склонился к ней как можно ближе.

— Ты принадлежишь мне и никому больше. Запомни это, — отпустив горло девушки, Аято стёр кровь с губ и вышел из кладовки, закрывая за собой дверь. Только сейчас, идя по коридору, он понял, насколько глупо поступил. Какого чёрта он вообще её послушался? Почему она думала, что имеет право о чём-то просить его? Это не давало ему покоя и злило ещё больше, но, немного успокоившись, Сакамаки вновь усмехнулся, ведь это была первая часть наказания, а уж потом девица получит сполна и уже ничего не сможет заставить его остановиться.

Съехав вниз по стене, Юи пыталась отдышаться, хватая губами воздух и держась за своё горло. Как только дыхание было восстановлено, она прижала колени к груди и, уткнувшись в них лбом, тихо заплакала, но в этот раз уже от счастья, ведь она спасена и это всё закончилось. Она и не думала, что он послушается, а наоборот, боялась, что спровоцирует его ещё сильнее. Задней мыслью Комори понимала, что это ещё не конец и дома её ждёт продолжение, так что имело смысл хоть ненадолго его оттянуть. Выдохнув, жертвенная невеста облокотилась головой о холодную стену и уставилась в потолок. У неё было так много возможностей сбежать, но почему она до сих пор не воспользовалась ни одной? Боялась, что поймают? Боялась наказания? Мысли так и лезли в голову, но что-то подсказывало, что это всё неверно. Должно быть она просто свыклась. Свыклась с тем, что она принадлежала ему.


	7. Филео

_Филео — чувственная и нежная любовь. Этот вид любви тесно связан с нашими чувствами и эмоциями и является ключевым во влюблённости. Такая любовь простирается гораздо дальше простой физической любви, потому что она проникает глубоко в наши чувства. Данная любовь основана на духовном притяжении, при такой любви происходит полное принятие любимого, уважение и понимание. Внешность партнёра не важна, важна душа, поэтому филео живет вне времени, обстоятельств и на любом расстоянии. Любящий человек дарит свою любовь любимому, ничего не требует взамен, принимает любым, не судит, понимает и прощает. Это безусловная любовь. Бескорыстная любовь. Любовь в чистом виде. Это любовь ради любви._

***

Скрип старых деревянных ступенек заставлял Юи хмуриться, ведь она не хотела создавать так много шума. Ей было запрещено подниматься на чердак, хоть никто особо её не отговаривал, но ей было страшно даже проходить мимо этой массивной двери, не говоря уже о том, чтобы идти туда одной. Девушка была очень пугливой и вздрагивала от любого шороха, что были не редкостью в столь старом поместье. Её комната была неподалёку и частенько ей казалось, что с чердака доносились странные звуки, чей-то топот и порой чужие голоса. Комори дрожала как лист на ветру, пряталась под одеяло и пыталась поскорее уснуть, лишь бы не слышать этого, ведь фантазия рисовала ей самые нелицеприятные картинки в виде призраков и неупокоенных душ, что блуждали по коридорам особняка. 

И сейчас, когда дверь осталась позади, Юи преодолевала ступеньку за ступенькой на пути к следующей. Вокруг было темно и поэтому ей приходилось опираться рукой о стену, пока второй она сжимала крестик на груди, надеясь, что он убережёт её от всего. Каждый шаг давался ей с трудом, коленки тряслись, а руки предательски дрожали, но она не останавливалась. Ей очень не хотелось подниматься туда, но это было последнее место, где мог «прятаться» вампир. Юи не видела Субару целый день, ведь на завтрак он не пришёл, ровно как и на ужин. Рейджи попросил его найти, аргументируя это тем, что им нужно что-то обсудить касательно его успеваемости в школе, но Аято он тоже для чего-то понадобился, кажется, что он что-то ему задолжал. Но понятное дело, что никто не будет утруждать себя поисками младшего Сакамаки, когда есть жертвенная невеста, что сделает всё за них. Комори обошла все места, где обычно бывает вампир, но его нигде не оказалось, что заставило девушку совсем опечалиться. Она переживала за Субару, казалось, что он всегда один, всеми оставленный, даже собственных братьев он сторонился, а теперь он и вовсе пропал, и Юи пообещала себе, что не успокоится, пока его не найдёт.

Она поставила перед собой задачу, а теперь сомневается в собственном решении, ведь чердак — это последнее место, куда он мог пойти. Скрипучие ступеньки остались позади, это она поняла, когда выставила руку чуть вперёд и коснулась последней двери, которая разделяла её и ещё одно тёмное помещение. Душа словно медленно покидала её тело, оставляя после себя терпкий холод, а ноги затряслись пуще прежнего. Она аккуратно положила руку на ручку двери и медленно потянула её на себя, но, почувствовав прилив смелости, она ворвалась в помещение, выставила впереди себя крестик и закрыла глаза, начиная зачитывать про себя молитвы. Но спустя несколько секунд тишины, Юи открыла глаза и опустила руки, начиная оглядываться по сторонам. Только она хотела сделать первый шаг, как небольшая стая летучих мышей сорвалась со своего места и направилась в её сторону, окружая её и заставляя Комори сесть на корточки и закрыть голову руками.

Вскоре они скрылись из виду и девушка смогла подняться на ноги, чтобы оглядеться. Здесь было на удивление светло, поскольку лучи раннего солнца пробивались сюда сквозь разнообразные витражи, что украшали стены этого места. С другой стороны стояло множество книжных шкафов, на которых пылились всеми забытые книги, а старая мебель и какие-то коробки были разбросаны по всему чердаку, затрудняя возможность увидеть то, что скрыто за ними.

— Ты их напугала, — знакомый голос донёсся словно из ниоткуда, из-за чего Юи невольно подскочила на месте. Голос, что определённо принадлежал Субару, был немного усталым или раздражённым тем, что девушка «прогнала» его летучих мышей, с которыми он, очевидно, проводил тут время. 

— Извини, я не хотела, — стала оправдываться жертвенная невеста, произнося фразу в никуда, ведь вампира она взглядом так и не нашла. Ответа не последовало, поэтому Комори не осталось ничего другого, кроме как неуверенными шагами направляться вглубь чердака, всё так же скользя взглядом по стенам. Вскоре, за очередной горой коробок, показались знакомые белые волосы, которые привлекли внимание Юи. Младший из братьев сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и крутил в руках до боли знакомый девушке кинжал. Она остановилась в паре шагов от него, не решаясь что-то произнести… он ведь не злился на неё?

— Тебе что-то нужно? — ещё более раздражённо произнёс вампир, даже не взглянув на собеседницу. Ему хорошо в тишине, но только когда он один, а тишина в компании с кем-то дарила ему чувство неудобства, а оно в свою очередь дискомфорт.

— Рейджи-сан сказал, чтобы ты зашёл к нему и… Аято-кун тоже тебя искал.

— Достали. Скажи, что я зайду потом, а Аято пусть катится к чертям, — на выдохе, почти рыча от злости, ответил Субару. Комори не собиралась вмешиваться в чужие семейные дела, но у неё сердце было не на месте от того, что братья могли так холодно друг к другу относиться. Пусть они не совсем родные и пусть они вампиры, но они же… семья. Отец с детства прививал Юи самые значимые ценности, но решив, что она не в праве навязывать их кому-то, она тихонько выдохнула, грустно смотря в пол.

— Ты пропустил завтрак и ужин тоже.

— Потому что был не голоден, это очевидно, — Комори ощутила на себе взгляд алых глаз, ей казалось, что они полыхали гневом, но она не нашла в себе сил, чтобы оторвать взгляд от пола. Вместо этого она сделала несколько шагов вперёд и присела на пол рядом с Субару, но при этом соблюдая небольшую дистанцию. 

— Что-то случилось? — вопрос девушки мог прозвучать крайне глупо и самонадеянно, ведь кто она такая, чтобы с ней чем-то делились? Но, как ни странно, на ответ она не рассчитывала, просто не знала, как ещё показать своё волнение и то, что ей не всё равно. 

— Какая же ты доставучая, — протянул Сакамаки, при этом немного замешкавшись, но возвращаясь к своему первоначальному делу, а именно серебряному кинжалу, который он продолжил вертеть в руках. Юи не смотрела на него, но грустно улыбнувшись, она подняла глаза наверх и стала пытаться вглядеться в темноту, в которую недавно улетели летучие мыши. Должно быть где-то есть дыра или щель, с помощью которой они сюда и залетали, а она, по незнанию, напугала их своими резкими движениями. Надо будет потом принести им мисочку молока в качестве извинения.

— Я переживаю за тебя, Субару-кун.

— Я в порядке, — кажется, что разговор зашёл в очередной тупик, так и не начавшись. Но при этом Комори не чувствовала, чтобы от вампира исходила убийственная или тёмная аура, как частенько происходило в компании его братьев. Должно быть он приходил сюда посидеть в тишине, наедине со своими мыслями, ведь вряд ли кто-то станет его тут искать. Вроде бы и нужно было его бояться, но Юи не могла, она чувствовала, что Субару совсем не такой, каким хотел казаться, но поздно пытаться его исправить. С его характером нужно просто смириться и пытаться ужиться, только жаль, что у неё это получалось не очень хорошо, как бы она не старалась. Но сейчас ей спокойно, наконец-то тишина и некое чувство защищённости, которое она не ощущала даже в собственной комнате, в которую в любой момент мог кто-то ворваться и что-то от неё потребовать. Однако, рядом с ней всё ещё вампир и скорее всего голодный, но если бы он хотел, то давно бы уже набросился на неё. 

— Мне всегда было интересно, какого это иметь братьев или сестёр. Я думала, что это замечательно иметь рядом того, кто сможет тебя понять и поддержать. Но смотря на вас всех, я не понимаю… неужели вас устраивает быть такими холодными и отстранёнными по отношению друг к другу? — девушка начала рассуждать об этом неожиданно даже для себя самой. Само понятие «семья» и тёплые воспоминания из детства значили для неё очень многое и ей сложно было принять мысль о том, что этим можно совершенно не дорожить.

— Мы вампиры, тебе нас не понять, — наотмашь ответил Субару и Юи всё-таки рискнула поднять на него глаза. Он казался задумчивым, словно прокручивал её слова в голове, или ей так показалось? В любом случае, она почувствовала лучик надежды и, мягко улыбнувшись, опустила глаза в пол.

— Вы иногда ребячитесь, когда проводите время в игровой комнате, едете вместе в лимузине или когда дерётесь… именно в такие моменты вы больше всего напоминаете семью. Вы все такие разные и непохожие между собой и, пусть вы этого не замечаете, но вам не всё равно друг на друга. Ты этого совсем не чувствуешь, Субару-кун? — не нужно было смотреть на вампира, чтобы понять, что он нахмурился сильнее прежнего. Вряд ли он ответит, но Комори было приятно от того, что он выслушал её мысли вслух. Остальные частенько дразнили своего младшего брата, называли его сопляком и молокососом, но почему-то Юи очень хотелось верить, что это всё делалось не со зла. 

Братья Сакамаки жили не одну сотню лет, должно быть они уже выучили все привычки и особенности друг друга, может именно поэтому они никак не могли сдружиться? Разве интересно проводить время с тем, о ком всё знаешь? Но для того, чтобы проводить время вместе, не нужно иметь крепкую дружбу, разве нет? Комори наблюдала за взаимодействиями вампиром между собой и за это время она точно убедилась в том, что между ними определённо есть связь, которую сложно описать обычными словами.

— Они как раз собирались поиграть в дартс, не хочешь к ним присоединиться? — что сказать, попытка не пытка, вдруг сегодня именно тот день, когда Юи сможет хоть на миллиметр приблизить братьев друг к другу?

— Не хочу.

— А ради меня? — в помещении воцарилась тишина, а Комори смущённо прикрыла рот рукой, ведь эти слова словно сами вырвались из её уст. В глазах вампиров она лишь источник первоклассной крови, но вряд ли бы кто-то стал что-то делать ради неё, от этого становилось немного грустно, но плакать не хотелось, должно быть она уже привыкла.

— Я подумаю, — как можно тише сказал младший Сакамаки, скрыв глаза за чёлкой, чтобы случайно не встретиться взглядом с собеседницей. Та в свою очередь опешила и ещё пару секунд молча сверлила глазами пол, пытаясь осмыслить только что произнесённые слова. Наконец уловив их смысл, Юи приблизилась к вампиру и, бережно приобняв его за шею, быстро и легонько поцеловала его в щёку.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла она, но почувствовала, как чужие руки пытались отлепить её от себя.

— Да, да, вали уже, — недовольно пробурчал вампир, всё-таки убрав руки жертвенной невесты от себя и вытерев щёку краем куртки. Пусть этот жест выглядел грубовато, но Комори было уже всё равно, ведь в её душе заискрились совершенно другие чувства, и она была готова поклясться, что видела на щеках вампира румянец. Хотя… разве вампиры могли краснеть? Но понимая, что не время об этом рассуждать, девушка поднялась на ноги и пошла к выходу. Сейчас Субару точно нужно оставить одного, возможно, он и надумает спуститься к братьям и провести с ними время, но это он должен решить сам, а жертвенная невеста будет только ему мешать. Поспешными шагами покинув чердак и закрыв за собой дверь, Юи вновь стала спускаться по скрипучим ступенькам, но теперь более уверенно, почти не держась за стену, хотя вокруг всё ещё была темнота. 

Она успела позабыть о том, что шла сюда, борясь с собственными страхами. Чердак оказался не таким уж ужасным местом, можно даже сказать уютным, словно сама старина всех этих вещей навевала умиротворённость. И источник всего того шума и голосов был фактически найден в лице летучих мышей и Субару, который искал тихое место. Может теперь Комори наконец сможет спать спокойно, сегодня уж точно, будучи окрылённой и воодушевлённой тем, что сказал ей младший Сакамаки. Он мог сказать это для того, чтобы девушка от него отстала, но она ведь знает, что это не так, ей правда было приятно, что хоть кто-то не видел в ней пустое место и готов принять её заботу и беспокойство. Перебороть свой страх оказалось не так уж и сложно, просто не нужно бояться неизведанного. Нужно принимать реальность такой, какая она есть, и бесстрашно встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.


End file.
